Ratchet
Ratchet is the main protagonist of the Ratchet & Clank series, being one of the titular heroes and a main playable character in the series. Last remaining lombax in the universe, he is a skilled mechanic, and intergalactic hero who wields a variety of extremely powerful weapons. Son of Kaden, Ratchet was born on planet Fastoon, in the Polaris Galaxy, but came to grew up as an orphaned mechanic on Veldin, in the Solana Galaxy. His life was changed once he met Clank, a small robot who crash landed on Veldin, and who would become his lifelong companion and best friend. Often working alongside Captain Qwark, the two shared many adventures, in which they defeated galactic criminals and supervillains, the most notable of which being Dr. Nefarious. During this time, Ratchet has worked with Megacorp as a commando, the Galactic Rangers as a sergeant, Q-Force as a leading member, and the Polaris Defense Force. Ratchet is a street-wise, headstrong lombax who has shown immense bravery and enjoys challenge. He cares about protecting people of the galaxy, but particularly cares passionately about his close friends, and his home world of Veldin. He is a skilled mechanic, and a wielder of many powerful weapons and gadgets, manufactured by Gadgetron, Megacorp, GrummelNet, the lombaxes and others, that make him a formidable hero. His most common weapon is an OmniWrench, which he uses in melee combat. Role in the series Personality Ratchet is an eager, headstrong, and astute character who often fearlessly puts himself in harm's way or making sacrifices to do right by the universe and keep it safe. He is very astute to the motives and actions of other people, often more so than Clank, and is ferociously protective of his friends and his home world, Veldin. He also shows a strong sense of humor throughout, often throwing in light-hearted sarcastic comments in the face of danger and snide remarks to his foes. Ratchet has humbled and become more compassionate throughout the course of the series. In the original Ratchet & Clank, Ratchet's personality is significantly different. He is an angrier, more selfish, arrogant character. He also behaves more similar to a teenager, seeking only excitement, adventure, and later, driven mostly by vengeance. Ratchet significantly humbled in Going Commando, and has an entirely new voice actor. Relationships Kieran Quarles Clank Clank is Ratchet's best friend since the two met after Clank crash landed on Veldin while fleeing the blarg. Clank provided Ratchet with a necessary robotic ignition system to allow his ship to fly and allow him to finally leave Veldin, and the two partook on an adventure to find Captain Qwark and work with him to defeat the blarg Chairman Drek. When Qwark betrayed Ratchet and Clank, the two initially fell out, though following Qwark's defeat they were once again on good terms. After defeating Drek, Ratchet invited Clank to stay with him. Clank has since remained a close friend of Ratchet, as they both partake on adventures and spend free time together. Clank serves as Ratchet's voice of reason, helping him make the right choices when needed. Though Ratchet and Clank have often fell out and argued, normally over a rash or stubborn decision by Ratchet, Ratchet normally concludes that Clank is right in the end. Ratchet and Clank have gone through great lengths to save one another when in danger. Gallery Trivia Category:Heroes Category:Kieran's adventure team